ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shinryu
Full size images * The current image up atm is of Shinryu from the battlefield, but does not meet ffxkiclopedia's image standard due to status icons being present. I know it'll be hard to get any good shots during this fight early on, so I uploaded these two images. First is a full shot and second is a more detailed closer image. ~ Esdain of Kujata/Valefor **http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:Shinryu1.PNG **http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/File:Shinryu2.PNG *Changed Image a few days back to meet wiki standards*kul* 23:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Picture showing roughly Shinryu's health: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/2/26/Shinryu_Health.png Testimonials Choice of triggering weapons will depend on when you first ENGAGE it and not when you zone in to BC. I have zoned in at 13:45 and he was weak to Axe. Normal setup I've gone with ~9 times so far is War/nin (so that you can cyclone/energy drain with dagger with nin as sub), whm, drk, nin. drk was just there for kills and brews when it was his turn, wasn't needed; nin was there to proc GK or katana WS when necessary. I would go in on War in full hp/dmg-% gear using 2x HP:Superior atma (i believe impregnable and ebon hoof) along with Sea Daughter for regain 5/tick (sea daughter gives massive slow, but who cares... you barely hit with club/staff/etc weapons anyway so you need the regain for tp and wont matter how slow you swing). i usually start fight with sword/shield combo for the extra shield HP and magic defense (seigneur shield) and spam elemental/physical WS til i get clues on both. I used carbonara as food for the extra HP+ to give me around 3600 total. after finding weakness (as long as it wasn't swift blade... which it WAS 2/9 times which is horseshit), we would proc blue!! then red!! once red!! proc i (or someone else if it was their turn) would brew it down. on war i found the easiest/laziest brew fight was using sword as main weapon and spamming Sanguine Blade... i averaged 6-10k per strike every 2 ticks at 100% tp which kept me at full 10k+ hp the entire time... about 10 WS and he was dead, i was full health. i didn't even bother using doom screen (i never saw the move in any of the fights, though if it hit me with supernova i'd have been toast and wouldn't have survived the fight to finish brew. ~1 minute kill once brew was popped. ~Mrowmrif of Leviathan 90nin Blade: Yu does a consistant 10-12k damage. atmas or cruor buffs not at all necessary Failed Brew Attempts I don't recommend trying to brew-solo him as Thief. I just didn't do enough damage to kill him. I don't think I suck THAT much, and I only healed him with one Evisceration -- but my brew wore off before he was dead. Weapon Skills did 5-6k each, with one at 8k. I used RR, VV, and Apocalypse atmas. I think my main mistakes were off-handing thief's knife, and using RR, VV, and Apocalypse instead of 3 atmas that increase crit damage. Haxan7 19:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) On second thought, it's probably possible to solo as Thief. But just don't go in thinking you can spam Evisceration and wait for it to die. Haxan7 20:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The answer is yes thf can easily solo. The issue u had was simple and this is important. As stated in the NM's actual abilities, it is highly weak to ELEMENTAL WEAPON SKILLS of which evisceration is not. in future go in, brew and use cyclone which did an avearge of 10k damage or the other AOE ws ive forgotten the name atm but you get it @300, that did 15-19k dmg killed it with 5 weapon skills easy. fancy Shinryu is not weak to elemental WS. The mods (stats and MAB) from brews effect magic weaponskills a lot more than physical ones. It has nothing at all to do with Shinryu. I have solo'd Shinryu 3 times as 90THF/45NIN using the Atma of the Voracious Violet, Atma of the Razed Ruins and Atma of the Gnarled Horn. I entered the fight between 7:00-14:00 for best possible Piercing chance. I used Evisceration to find blue proc and Aeolian Edge to finish him. Have to be careful of using weapon skills while hes casting but its an overall easy fight (with brew) once you get the hang of things. Step one: enter fight. Step two: pop brew. Step three: Evisceration. Step four+: Aeolian Edge. I killed him in about 1 min 30 secs tops each fight. Hope this helps someone who may need advice. On THF using Atma of Gales, Atma of the Ultimate, Atma of the Baying Moon, I've gotten 18,000 Aeolian Edge, closing Scission with itself for 9,000 damage. It is almost always dead in 3, at most 4, Aeolian Edges. THF can solo Shinryu in its sleep using a brew, though I always bring a MNK for blue stagger during 22-7. --Eremes 21:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Above strategy tried and confirmed... I beat Shinryu like he owed me money! Lol... I've brewed Shinryu successfully as a THF twice, the first time using Atma of the Gnarled Horn, Atma of the Razed Ruins, and Atma of the Apocalypse, and that attempt although successful, was much harder- the Aeolian Edge approach did a LOT more damage! -- Azryel - Caitsith - 2/17/11 Above Strat. Confirmed here as well 4-5 Aeolian Edges and it was dead (Healed it with one.. ><)I didn't get Proc or anything of value (gold thread and raxa so fail!)Better strat. is to go in on mnk with a lvled club and staff on the blunt window with a whm. Mnk will be able to proc all blunt besides, Hexa strike and Black Halo.--Celll 04:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Celll Notes *Will heal it with melee damage during weapon skills and casting, and will do the same with magic. Brewed on Black Mage, was able to kill it in about 3 spells (healed it to 100% by mistake at one point) -- surfjam04 *Had a english speaking jp player advise that there is an (as of yet unnamed) abyssite dropped by this NM that enables players to know the weakness of various other NM. Additionally, the atma (as of yet unnamed) also allows an ally level insta cast of spells (some rate of process limitation tho). Course this is all hearsay from the JP.. we'll see the facts soon enough--Endlesspath 12:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *According to testimonials from other players and sites, the Abyssite for identifying weaknesses (Abyssite of Discernment) comes from the quest to defeat all 6 Catarae. The Abyssite from this quest (Abyssite of the Cosmos) allows players to purchase a Primeval Brew for 200k Cruor. In addition, the Atma Shinryu drops gives around 10-15% Triple Attack, occassional Instant spellcasting and a permanent RR effect. Crysten 15:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) **The weakness identifying abyssite is recieved just before fighting Shinryu; you get it after beating all 6 Caturae as above. After beating this, you've basically beaten abyssea because you get a special abyssite that reduces the price of the Primeval Brew from 2,000,000 to 200,000 Cruor. Tahngarthortalk- 17:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) *Is this really a wyrm? Can anyone confirm if Dragon Killer affects it. I mean it looks like a dragon... but dragons can look very different; wyrms, dahaks, wyverns, etc. Catagory dragon, family wyrms, Bahamut, Hydra, Yilbegan, and this all seems to use a wide variety of different TP moves and have models that look nothing similar. ** Dragon Breaker does not work on Shinryu so i don't think its a Wyrm... maybe Avatar? There goes any hope of Blue Mage learning Mighty Guard... Thanks, SE. --Eremes 10:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Did this fight on Windsday went in between 6:00 and 14:00 for piercing. Popped screens and brew before engaging and proceded to find the blue !! proc. Proc for blue did not show up till about the 6th time doing Eviceration. Fight lasted for over 3 minutes which resulted in my death and a failed attempt. Going back through my log at every ws and skillchain i preformed and adding/subtracting (when i healed him) i did a grand total of 73435 damage to him. And he still did not die... Not sure what else went wrong but it appears that if people are under the assumption that he only has 60k-65k health he may have a variation of hp. This is probably because it used Mighty Guard, and "Recovered HP". Definitely has less than 64662 health, went in on RDM, chainspelled and did 4 Blizzard IVs and it died. Total damage was 64662, I'll post the picture where I have it. Seemed to possibly rage after about 10 minutes of trying to proc blue !!. Aoelan Edge from Brewed Bard was doing 10k+ dmg until it Supernova. Seemed to absorb all damage for some unknown time after this move (I did not notice that this absorb dmg status ever stopped), Aoelan Edge healed it and so did Evisceration. Waited for my dagger strikes to stop healing it so I could ws again but they never did stop healing it. It did another Supernova shortly thereafter just to make sure we lost I guess. Anyone else experience any of this?--Fantaztec 21:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Setups *brew + doom screen = soloable by almost any job. Had a whm hexa it to death. --Dracko 10:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Forgive me, but I'm not familiar with this. I've heard of the brew, but what is a doom screen? That's when windows crashes and the screen turns blue, right? ~ Esdain of Kujata/Valefor ***/slowclap @ Esdain for the successful troll. well done sir. ~Mrowmrif of Leviathan Doom Screen is bought for 300 Dominion Notes via Dominion Tactician in any Hero's zone. *** Doom Screen is a temporary item bought from any Dominion Tactician in Heroes zone, it gives 100% immunity to the doom status for a short period of time. --Xynthios 21:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Timing! ! ! :* WS Timing is incredibly important here. :* A brew'er may fail to kill NM if timing is not spot-on. Read the comments. :* Video YouTube --> Check when stuff recovers hp or does dmg for visual. :* Having a job such as a thf, nin, mnk or any dual wielding job/set-up will be useful for your first couple of solo attempts. Reason being as the above poster mentioned WS timing is everything. Since Shinryu loves to use draw in, you may find it a tad annoying to tell if you're healing him or damaging him with a slower 2 handed weapon. He does switch modes rather often and no one likes to lose a brew! --Celll 10:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Drops Has anyone seen at least two of the three mail, helm, or cloak drop from the same loot pool off one Shinryu? I'm beginning to think those three drops are tied together and you can only get none or one of the three per loot pool as I have yet to see (from my experience or others' screenshots) a loot pool with more than one. Might be wrong, could just be low drop rate (even with blue !!), just wondering. --JoQuo711 22:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Interesting to see some circling in the storyline. Finishing a mule's CoP, Cid references the "Twilight God" at the end of Louverance's path. Perhaps it is to note that the NPCs were wrong in thinking that it was Bahamut and not Shinryu? Dkcaptain 14:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Twilight God is Promathia, not Bahamut. He is opposite Altana, the Dawn Goddess. --Eremes 18:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) As far as Twilight Items go I have attained every item from soloing Shinryu. The one thing I have noticed through all my attempts is that if you trigger blue it will drop at least one item that a person in the party does not have. So when you are solo and trigger blue, it will only drop an item that you do not have. --Bangem 9:17, January 31, 2011 During my first Shinryu fight, my friend brewed him for me and I got the belt, torque, and cape. Since then, I've managed to get the blue proc while soloing this three times. In all three instances, I got no drops whatsoever. I'm a THF, by the way. --Kekoa 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I have had the exact same issues as Kekoa, out of 3 solos, I received only accessory items and in one pickup party where we procced blue we got all 3 accessories and I've soloed Shinryu 4 more times after this, with 2 of these attempts also proccing blue and even 1 time yellow and blue and recieved nothing in terms of armor/weapons, not even scythe. This one time... I got a Helmet Mole and that was it. (Also a THF, one of these attempts also had TH8 applied) --Xynthios 19:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Trigger method My static do Shinryu at slashing time. we dont have every WS so we tried something. DRK attacked shinryu and hit with WS until he got WS which weapon will trigger. It was katana,but nobody was NIN so DRK died. Shinryu went unclaimed and goes back to spawn spot. Then we claimed again and Trigger WS changed! so we got trigger ;) Machorz;Odin No Brew Fights & Dmg After doing this fight over 20 times, I've had the experience to see the fight alive till the 30mins were up. It was not to difficult at all. I had a pld in pt with hp/refresh atmas held it just fine with a whm healer & cure6 (cure6 gave the whm too much hate; cure 4 and 5 suggested only if pld is in orange or red). The Pld held very well the entire time but the hard parts dealing enough dmg in 30 mins. After seeing DDs ws and blms nuke most ive seen doesnt break more than 1.4kdmg, not to mention there would be the issue of more ppl needing healing from shinryu's aoe's and hate control trouble. I decided to try avatars and see how much dmg I could do, so I asked the same Pld from the same fight to duo with my smn and him on pld again. He tanked and held hate perfectly, garudas preditor claws were able to deal 2.2k dmg, shivas heavenly strike for 1k dmg. So my theory I come up with at the end of that is that this can be done with 3 smn/whms, mnk/nin (with regain atma), pld/war, and a whm/rdm (for dispeling regain, and yes it does land with rdm sub). The only trick to this that would make this work imo is if the smns only send pets in to BPR (because meleing during casting heals it and feeds it too much tp) and only send them in to BPR after it casts an AoE spell or its tp abilities. smns can assist with healing the pld if nessesary or themselves while whm focuses on the plds hp and dispel. triggering shouldnt be to difficult just send pets in to BPR and let pld ws till he gets the blunt time hint and have a plan for assigned ws. For my smn atma set I used Razed Ruins, AotApacolypse, and AotBeyond. minisking monstrosity obviously a must in place of either MAB or DD atma. GL to everyone. Absolutezro of Bahamut 11:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Cataclysmic Vortex We had a SCH abuse Libra during a fight. I didn't get screenshots, but Vortex very consistently would reduce the MNK tank from 100% (when the main healers were in the 20-30% range) to 0% Enmity. The only time it wouldn't immediately turn and smack the * out of the mages is when the mages were also in Vortex range. Also, the damage does appear to be similar to Throat Stab, in that the damage never killed anyone, and seemed variable relative to the HPP of the victims. I think every other HP Critical move in this game resets the targets' hate, so it would make sense that SE is consistent. Any other experiences? --Kasandaro 21:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It may not necessarily be a hate reset because taking damage reduces your Cumulative Enmity. I can't say for sure though. --Headache 01:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC)